


Bullies, Victims and Outsiders

by AllZeeBuns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllZeeBuns/pseuds/AllZeeBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa is grateful following Max’s intervention during a series of random events. After those encounters, Alyssa finds herself developing something she hadn’t anticipated: Newfound strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullies, Victims and Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> AU one shot focusing on changes in Alyssa following Max’s assistance (contains spoilers from episodes 1-3).

Blackwell was a prestigious institute with excellent teachers and facilities. However, the school had a fatal flaw that outshone some of its finer qualities. Bullying was rampant within the academy. It wasn’t surprising- considering the very core of Blackwell Academy was based around harassment and intimidation by the Prescotts, as well as other influential families. They used their power to force the staff to cater to their whims. The bullies ruled Blackwell- and the outsiders suffered because of it. Whether it was through money, manipulation, or coercion- they suffered. Then there were those stuck in social purgatory- seated squarely on the fringes of the social spectrum. Not uncool enough to be total pariahs, but also not popular enough to be fully accepted. Max was a person who fell into this category. To many, she was a marvel. She’d only been there for four weeks and had already caused quite a stir. The girl was attractive and artistic, but also incredibly awkward. People didn’t know what to make of her. Until recently, Alyssa had been no exception. She liked Max, but they hadn’t connected much. Then something happened- Max had come to her rescue on numerous occasions. They were random events, small things- but ones that changed Alyssa’s perception of her entirely. Following that, she had considered Max more and realised what a great person she was. The teen had protected her against her tormenters, as she had similarly saved Kate from hers. Alyssa decided that if Max ever needed her- she would have her back.

Her first opportunity to do so arises during a book club meeting. The girls were exchanging quips and ideas about decent and not-so-decent literature. It was always an enjoyable time and good place to unwind. That was until Brooke decided to veer off-topic and go on a tangent about Max. She talked about how the teen wasn’t as smart as she thought she was and criticised her over little things. Everyone knew this was all due to the fact that Brooke had a huge crush on Warren and resented Max for his interest in her.

Alyssa wasn’t usually the type to speak out and get involved, but she couldn’t hold back this time.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on Max.”

“What, why are you defending her?” Brooke frowns.

“It’s not her fault Warren likes her, she doesn’t even like him back. Even if she did, it’s not fair for you to talk smack about her because of it- especially since she’s not here to defend herself.”

“Why do you care?”

Alyssa waits a beat, carefully formulating her response. “Max is cool. She’s helped me out plenty of times, when no one else did. Not to mention Kate. If it wasn’t for her…” She stops short. The rest of the group appear solemn as they catch her meaning.

" _That’s_ why I care. She’s a kind person, Brooke- and a hero. She’s one of us, not our enemy.”

A look of shame spreads across the other girl’s face and she sighs. “You’re right... I’ve been a total ass. Thank you, Alyssa. I won’t be quite as harsh towards her from now on.” She fidgets with her arm uncomfortably.

“Thanks Brooke, I appreciate it. Now, let us say no more about it and return to our smut.” She smiles and picks up a novel.

“ _That_ sounds like an excellent plan!” Her friend grins.

The following day, Alyssa comes across Zach and Logan harrassing Luke. His aggressors shove him roughly between each other. Luke appears tiny compared to their large, overbearing forms.

“Hey bro, you wanna take another trip inside your locker?” Zach asks with a chortle.

Alyssa takes in the scene with disgust and looks up to find Luke’s miserable eyes staring back at her. Part of her knows she should move on, but she can’t. Not after everything that’s happened recently.

“Leave him alone, assholes.” She commands.

The young men spin around, then leer in amusement.

“Oink, oink.” Logan taunts.

“Shit, how’d you get out of the paddock?” Zach adds, causing the boys to chuckle together.

“Clever. Don’t you have some balls you should be sitting on, Zach?”

Logan laughs at that, unaware she was referring to the young man’s sexting debacle. Max had quietly told Alyssa about it a day she was feeling down. It had certainly lifted her mood. Zach shoots him an angry look, which shuts him up.

“And Logan, don’t you have some responsibilities you should be failing to live up to?”

It takes him a while to process what she’s said, but eventually he gets it.

“Hey, fuck you man.” He growls back.

“No, fuck you both. I’m so sick of bullies like you treating everyone here like crap! It’s not right. Look at what happened to Kate the other week. Can’t you guys just give it a rest?”

She watches the duo and as a look of disgrace passes through them.

“You’re lucky your girlfriend bailed you out, man.” Logan elbows Luke harshly.

“Yeah, fucking losers.” The other boy cusses with contempt.

The jocks swagger away, trying to maintain a semblance of pride.

The girl cautiously approaches Luke. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” The teen rubs his arm.

“Are you-”

“Look, just leave me alone, alright? I don’t need your help.” He cuts her off curtly, then rushes off down the hallway- chin tucked into his chest.

Alyssa is perplexed. It certainly wasn’t the reaction she had expected. But, regardless, the young woman feels that she made the right decision.

“Hey Alyssa, I love your shirt. Did you get it from the maternity section?” Victoria taunts with a sneer. Her usual cronies dutifully giggle along.

The pink-haired adolescent rolls her eyes internally. It’s been a day since her encounter with Luke and the Vortex Club bros. It appears today was going to be just as lovely. She sits alone at a remote table. Victoria must’ve made a specific effort to come and tease her. Alyssa figures her jock friends must’ve informed the Vortex leader about her dissent.

“Fuck off bitch, at least she has a sense of style. You look like a suburban housewife mixed with a bag of vomit.” A masculine voice defends her. Alyssa turns in wonder and sees Luke standing beside her, then breaks into a small grin.

The Queen bee quickly supresses a flabbergasted expression. Taylor and Courtney struggle not to laugh at the dig.

“Who are you, her _boyfriend_?” When there’s no reply, she folds her arms and continues.

“Wow, Alyssa. I’m impressed. You bagged yourself a one-chin! Let’s go girls- I wouldn’t want to interrupt the love birds.” Victoria smirks, satisfied with her exit line. Her friends snicker and follow her lead.

“Thanks.” Alyssa says gingerly once they’ve departed.

“No problem. I owed you one.”

She nods, but doesn’t say anything else.

Luke exhales and adjusts his cap. “I’m sorry I went off at you yesterday. I’m just… Sick of it, you know? All these assholes just think they can mistreat people and get away with it. And you know what sucks? For the most part, they _do_ get away with it. People like Nathan and Victoria… They never change.”

“It’s alright, Luke. I understand.”

He takes a seat next to Alyssa and side-eyes her. “Are you okay?” The youth asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t heard a fat joke before. I think Victoria threw that at me out of obligation more than anything else. She wasn’t even trying, really.” She has a small smirk.

The girl pauses. “Hey… Did you just say Victoria’s outfit looked like something that a suburban housewife would wear?”

Luke chuckles. “Yeah.”

“Mixed with a bag of vomit?”

He shrugs with a sly grin.

“You’re my hero.” Alyssa smiles pleasantly.

“I guess that would make you mine, too.”

The pair evaluate each other silently.

“Hey, if you ever want someone to talk to…” He sticks his hands into his vest pockets and glances away. “You can talk to me. I know what it’s like to be picked on. To be a target. If you want someone to vent to, or need help. You can contact me... Anytime.”

Alyssa’s evidently surprised at the offer. “Thanks, Luke. I’d like that.”

They swap phones and enter their respective numbers, then stand to part ways.

“Oh, and Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“I… Like your sense of style, too.”

He smiles warmly. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot, I hope you enjoyed it! I’d like to think this is just the start of Alyssa developing and coming into her own, and Max’s aid helped facilitate that transition.
> 
> I love the idea of Alyssa and Luke comforting each other and potentially becoming a couple. I think they'd be well-matched!


End file.
